


Trophy

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Torture, skinned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just put pictures of their family in their offices.  Sam can do better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy

Sam always starts in a different spot. He’s done this a dozen times before, but it’s been a while because he doesn’t want the same thing coming around too often. Dean might get used to it. The thirteenth spot is just behind Dean’s left knee.

Dean’s suspended vertically about a foot off the floor, spread eagled and held in place only by Sam’s power- today chains would get in the way. Sam mouths Dean’s neck, resists the urge to bite that would mar the skin. He wants this one to be flawless when he hangs it on his office wall.


End file.
